Young Xehanort
Young Xehanort (also known as the Unknown and the Mysterious Figure) is a mysterious character, the identity of whom is actually Master Xehanort (albeit at a younger age). He first appeared in the North American, PAL, and Final Mix versions of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, in which he is fought as a super-boss and is the one of the main antagonists in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ''(along with Ansem, Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas) and one of the secondary antagonists in ''Kingdom Hearts III. He is the original Xehanort and was given the power to travel through and manipulate time itself, to help Master Xehanort accomplish his goal of containing his essence in thirteen different vessels. History Pre-''Birth by Sleep'' Xehanort lived on the Destiny Islands until his future Heartless, Ansem, time traveled back in time to meet him. Ansem gave him the power to control time and sent him to gather all of his incarnations. Xehanort succeeded in doing this and later returned to his time period after Dream Drop Distance to live the life he was fated to. At some point near the end of his Keyblade training at Scala ad Caelum and before his exam, Young Xehanort had met with an enigmatic individual known as the Master of Masters, who had given him the black coat that would become the signature attire for anyone needing to protect themselves from darkness. By this point, Young Xehanort confided in the Master of Masters that he had started viewing people more cynically, believing that the worlds were all in chaos and that he would be the one to bring order to them, a notion that the Master of Masters seemingly encourages. When asked by Young Xehanort, the Master of Masters reveals his name to him before bidding him farewell. ''Birth By Sleep'' At an unknown point before Dream Drop Distance, Young Xehanort travels to The Land of Departure after his future self had destroyed it and confronts Terra, Ventus, and Aqua separately. After an arduous battle, he disappears without a trace. ''Re:coded'' Young Xehanort travels to Radiant Garden, where he converses with a newly revived Braig about Master Xehanort's plans. During the conversation, Young Xehanort recalls the legends of Keyblade inheritance and notes the importance of his future self's Keyblade. Braig, knowing that the weapon is tied to the Keyblade War, decides to proceed with his own plans. ''Dream Drop Distance'' Young Xehanort travels to the present and has several interactions with Sora and Riku. His purpose during this time is to monitor Sora and ensure he follows a path where he can be controlled. After Sora's battle with Xemnas, Young Xehanort appears and explains that Sora's heart has already begun to sink into the Darkness and his own origins, ending with stating that since Sora's first encounter with Ansem during the original Kingdom Hearts everything that had happened was unavoidable. Young Xehanort later appears before Riku when the latter attempts to retrieve Sora. Mickey then appears and uses a Stopza spell to freeze him, however he gets possessed by his elderly self and fights Riku. After their battle Master Xehanort appears and explains the machinations of his plans. After failing to possess Sora, the true Organization XIII's members, including Young Xehanort, return to their original timelines. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Young Xehanort returns in Kingdom Hearts III. He first appears in the Toy Box world where he spilts the world into two with Andy and some of the toys in the real one and Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Rex, the green aliens and the green soliders in the version that the heroes visit. He does this to learn about the releationship between hearts and bonds. The heroes with the toys track him down at Galaxy Toys where he admits the fradulent nature of this world to the heroes before leaving them with some Heartless possessed toys within the store for the heroes to battle. He later appears when the heroes go to find Rex in the Video Game department where he sends Sora into the world of Verum Rex (of which the toys believe he, Donald and Goofy are figures from) while taking a possessed Buzz into a Dark Corridor after a failed attempt at him shooting Woody. Sora finds a way out of that world and on a suggestion from Sarge, goes to the Kid Korral to find the Dark Corridor. Upon arrival, the heroes confront Young Xehanort and dispel the darkness of isolation that surrounds Buzz through light of friendship in which Young Xehanort learns that empty vessels can trully grow hearts. Upon seeing Buzz being freed and left to contemplate what has happened and been told, he leaves the heroes with a parting gift in the form of a big King of Toys Heartless for the heroes to battle, but not before whispering to Sora to find the hearts connected to him. Young Xehanort later appears at the Keyblade Graveyard to confront the Guardians of Light. After Sora uses the power of waking to save his friends from the Lich, Young Xehanort warns him that misusing the power will doom him. During the clashes between darkness of light, Young Xehanort joins his future Heartless and Nobody in fighting Sora, Riku, and Mickey. Though he is defeated, Young Xehanort spitefully declares that Sora is doomed before returning to his timeline. His last words to Sora ultimately ring true, as Sora eventually fades away as a consequence of using the power of waking to save the slain Kairi. Boss encounters As a high-ranking villain, Young Xehanort is fought as a boss character in both his appearances to date. He is an optional "super-boss" in Birth By Sleep and the penultimate boss in Dream Drop Distance. His battles are notorious for being very difficult and confusing. In Birth By Sleep, Young Xehanort (known as the Mysterious Figure in that game) is notorious as by far the hardest boss in the series. Here, he is fast, unpredictable, and utterly relentless in his attack patterns. Worst of all, all of his attacks can instantly kill the player in just one hit. Equipping Once More and Second Chance can prevent this, but their impact is minimal; a single hit will still knock the player to 1 HP, and even then, he never stops attacking. Even if the player manages to come up with a strategy, winning this fight requires incredible luck, skills, or both. Young Xehanort is, in fact, so hard that he was slightly nerfed in later versions of the game. In Dream Drop Distance, Young Xehanort is much easier, but still a tough cookie. He now has a Keyblade and can use it to perform dangerous combos that can inflict Slow on Riku. When his health is almost at zero, he puts himself in a ticking clock, which Riku must quickly perform a Reality Shift on lest Young Xehanort rewind time back to the start of the fight (though he has a third of his health when he resets). When the Reality Shift is executed, Young Xehanort remains in the clock while clones of himself bombard Riku. Waiting too long to finish off Young Xehanort will result in the fight rewinding back to the start. However, when the Reality Shift is executed once more, the clock's health is how it was when Young Xehanort rewound the fight. Quotes Gallery Young Master Xehanort.JPG|Young Xehanort in his casual outfit Young Xehanort.jpg Trivia *Young Xehanort is voiced by Takanori Okuda in Japanese and Ben Diskin in English from Dream Drop Distance onwards. In Birth by Sleep, Young Xehanort is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in Japanese and David Gallagher in English, both of whom also voiced Riku. *In Birth by Sleep, Young Xehanort's model is actually borrowed from Saïx's hooded model. *Despite being a younger version of Master Xehanort and the driving force behind the completion of the True Organization XIII, Young Xehanort is only Rank XII in the new Organization. Navigation Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Possessor Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Fragmental Category:The Heavy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Affably Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Scapegoat Category:Arrogant Category:Revived Category:Evil from the Past Category:Homicidal Category:Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Dark Knights Category:Cult Leaders Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Toy Story Villains